Yu-Gi-Oh! Lost Chapter 4
Yugi lost to Tom, who told him he had the coolest duel ever. But Yugi was somehow dissapointed because Kaiba was right, Yugi was losing all duels he has had. Now that Kaiba woke up, he thought he could crush Yugi on Duel with ease but Joey, who also woke up from Kaiba's fight, knew the thing Kaiba said wasn't true and thought he would be the one to crush Kaiba later but for now someone had to defeat Tom and that one would be Riot Riot:Yugi, please let me duel this guy, i will beat him Yugi:Ok, i trust you Riot, good luck Tom:So...i was about to leave right now, but it seems there will be no other duel like Yugi's, even if you FORCE IT!!!! Riot:I dont have to force it, but you will lose and will tell us where to find a scientist, understood? Tom:Yeah, whatever you say, you will fall just like Yugi did!!!! Riot:False, nobody else will lose against you, not even Kaiba Kaiba:Hahaha, good luck you Riot, well said. Even i would beat you guy, by the way who are you? Tom:I told Yugi i'm Tom Mindesk, i'm a contestant in your tournament Kaiba Kaiba:What? You're saying bullshit Riot:Enough!! Let's Duel Tom:Good, let's duel then Tom's and Riot's Duel Disks counted 8000 LP each, the Duel begun... Tom:How about if i begin? Riot:Do what you want, i dont care Tom:Ok, i Normal Summon Knive Tool (1700 ATK) and set 2 cards, u go Riot:Good, i Normal Summon E.M. Cactus (1900 ATK). Go now "Spindriver Crush" to Knive Tool Tom:Hahahaha, you think im that stupid? I reveal Battle Limiter, by discarding 1 card from my Deck i can negate your attack permanently Riot:Grrr, ok, i set 3 cards, u go Tom:Good, i set 1 monster and 3 cards, u go Riot:I Normal Summon E.M. Blaster and set 1 card, u go Tom:Hahaha, you'll regret for not attacking my monster, see i will Synchro Summon Drill Tool because i have the Tuner to do so Micro Tool. Now, i tribute both my Knive Tool and Micro Tool to Synchro Summon Drill Tool Riot:Wait,what's a Synchro Summon? Tom:Ha, you'll see soon Riot:It doesn't matter, i activate Negative Result which negates your Synchro Summon Tom:No, you wont cause i activate Card Teleport, you see, the card you activated is negated then added to my hand but in exchange, you can draw 1 card from my Deck Riot:Thanks but no, i activate Trap Stun which negates all Trap Cards activated this turn Tom:Good, you forced my face-down Battle Risk, with this card i can Normal Summon 1 Tool monster even if it is your turn, so i Normal Summon Trigger Tool and i can negate your Trap Stun because of it's card effect, you're doomed!!! Riot:No, not really. I activate Chained Dice, now i throw a dice and if the result is 1 to 3 i can negate your monster's effect and destroy it with all the chain that has been created, also negating all card effects in that chain Tom:Hahaha, i didn't wanted to do this but i reveal Danger Choice, yes, all cards in this chain will be destroyed but you will lose 500 Life Points for each card and also will have to discard 1 card from your Deck for each card, so you will lose 3000 LP in a turn and 6 cards from your Deck, this was a good duel but is about to over, HAHAHAHAHA To be continued